An unlikely friendship
by Shamichi
Summary: A few years can really bring two people closer. - Somethings are implied but I can assure you, its its harmless.-
**An Unlikely Friendship**

 **A/N: My timeline is messed up ok. Just pretend PS4 exists already ok. Shhhhh…**

"What! You serious! You're kidding right? I laughed, shaking my head in disagreement. Another weekend spent with Miyagi relaxing on the couch, watching yet another rented out DVD. It's becoming a habit now with Miyagi where every Sunday he would show up at my door, unannounced, with snacks and a new DVD to watch. The first time he did that, his face was soaked in tears and his eyes filled with so much sadness, like a sad, lost puppy. So, being the kind hearted human being that I am, I let him stay over since being alone after a monumental heartbreak was by all means, dangerous. At least, according to a magazine I read once. Looking back at it now, this is a big contrast to how we were back in first year. But now, it's something we ended up doing every other weekend outside practice. It's more of a routine, a habit where we would spend our Sunday's renting out DVD's, snacking and sometimes trying new things. That's one way of making most of your youth. And besides, it's better this than beating up some scumbag in an alley way.

"It's true! She's going to dump that bastard for that other bastard." Miyagi nodded, pointing at the television screen."

"This guy's face is on the cover of the DVD," I pointed to the DVD set, "you know you're going to end up with the girl if your face is one the DVD cover."

Miyagi looks at me bitterly, "but, there are 3 other guys on there."

I blinked, "really?" I stared at the rectangular cover in hand, "Oh, since when have they been there?" Miyagi rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

The both of us stopped and watched as the male protagonist, a tall curly haired male stood speechless across a short haired girl. Their eyes melted into a hypnotic gaze, reflective of each other's expression.

" _Why have you come?" asked the girl, her lips quivering as her expression changed to an unpleasant appearance. The boy simply stared at the girl, silent but his eyes spoke many emotions. His tongue frozen in his mouth, incapable to form words, he couldn't bring himself to speak._

" _Do you have something to say?"_

 _Still, he stood there, unable to form any words. He tears his eyes from the girl, looking away as his eyes started to water._

 _The girl plainly looked at the boy as a single tear rolled down her rosy cheeks. Their silence portrayed a deep hurt that even regrets couldn't fix._

" _Okay," she started her voice hesitant but her expression persistent. "I am leaving."_

 _The boy quickly turned his attention to the girl, as he solemnly watched the love of his life walked away towards the distance and towards another tall figure who was watching and waiting._

I leaned against the couch; my arms crossed as I sighed at the screen in defeat. "Well look at that, looks like you're right after all."

"Miyagi?" I turned to my side to find an emotional Miyagi, his eyes fixed to the screen and his fist shaking tight. His expression mirroring that of the protagonist "O-oi…are you—"

"That guy never had a chance…" He sobbed as tears drenched his cheeks.

I laughed at his unexpected reaction, "You're really into this aren't you?" I teased. He shook his head, wiped the tears from his face and turned his expression to a serious one. "Shut up! You don't know what it's like!" he exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Laugh all you want, I won anyway." said Miyagi as he twisted his lips into a victorious smirk. "Pay up, senpai."

"That was slightly bit obvious anyway. I could've figured that one out." Well, actually no. I had no idea.

"Whatever Mitsui, you still lost."

I grumbled at that and gave the money we betted on. I watched as he grinned childishly at the cash at hand, his eyes lit up as he counted the money. "It's a pleasure doing business with you Mitsui." He bowed expression still smug as ever.

"That's the last time I'm letting you pick out the DVD."

"I pick out better DVD's though." Miyagi said, leaning back against the couch.

"Really?" I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "Then I guess you love 'boys over flowers' that much huh."

"Like I said, "Miyagi quickly takes the DVD from the table, "I accidently rented the wrong DVD." his cheeks turning a shade of scarlet. I laughed at his unconvincing explanation.

"I'm just playing with you."

I stand up from the couch, stretched and walk towards the kitchen. "You want something to drink?" I offered.

"Sure, what do you have?" scanning the fridge, I find mostly beer cans filling up the space of my small fridge. "I hope you don't mind alcohol." I called out from the kitchen.

"It's too early for drinks," said Miyagi. "You don't have anything else?"

"Well, there's milk if you want."

"I'll take it!"

I took out a can of beer and a small bottle of fresh milk from the fridge and proceeded to walk back to the living room. I sat down, leaned in comfortably against the soft material before handing Miyagi his bottle of milk. He accepted the offer then continued to lean back as well.

"So, "I started, "how you've been with you know…" I tilt my head slightly, giving him a knowing look. Miyagi sighs dejectedly, crossing his arms in a protective stance.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm honestly making progress," he drops his gaze to the floor, his expression now somber. "But then, other times its like nothing's changed."

"Hey, no one said it was going to be easy." I said, shifting closer towards the shorter boy, patting his back encouragingly.

"A year is long enough don't you think?" Miyagi replied, his voice slightly breaking.

Love is such a peculiar emotion. It's like being on a rollercoaster ride; the feeling can either take you to its peak, bombarding you with happiness and ecstasy but then gradually knocking you down without warning, subjecting you to the feeling of powerlessness and pain. It is illogical yet you still make sense of it no matter how unreasonable it may be.

"Why don't you just try to find someone else?"

Miyagi lifts his head, focusing his tear streaked eyes into mine. I jolted slightly, surprised at the tint of warmth in his eyes. Why is he looking at me like that? Suddenly, I feel warmth on my cheeks, the heat of it sends a strange sensation in my stomach.

Miyagi leaned closer, his eyes never leaving mine. The gaze so intent that I couldn't help but stay completely still as I swallow nervously.

Is this happening? …shit. This is actually happening. Should I close my eyes?

Miyagi tilts his head further up, his face inches away from mine before he stopped and a sly grin formed on his lips. I blinked, clueless at what happened.

Miyagi laughed hysterically, pointing at my flustered face.

"Oh man, you should see yourself!"

I narrowed my eyes furiously at him, the heat on cheeks more severe now than before.

"Bro, you need to get laid. " Miyagi said teasingly.

"Well sorry for trying to be supportive," I threw my hands in the air defensively. "Don't come crying to me the next time some chick decides to reject your ass."

Miyagi smiles at me, innocent and sincere.

"What?"I asked, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Thank you, Mitsui" without warning; he takes me into a sudden hug. My eyes widened in surprise, "for what?" I asked.

"Being there."

The sincerity in his voice caught me by surprise as I melt into Miyagi's embrace. I returned the hug with similar compassion.

"You're staying over right?"

Miyagi nodded.

"Good, "I said as I took out something from the cabinet, "Because I borrowed this game from Ayato the other day and apparently it's really good." I handed the case to Miyagi.

"Last of us?"

"I hope you like zombies," I grinned. "We'll take turns, okay?

"I bet you'll die before the main story." his tone confident as ever.

"Fine, I said, "but I bet you'll die before you even get to the beginning!"

"Loser has to sleep outside."

"It's on!" I smirked, my expression confident as I gripped the black console in my hands.


End file.
